¿Soi-fong, neko?
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Una visita común y corriente es la que Yoruichi va hacerle a su gran amigo Kisuke, desgraciadamente este no se encuentra, ¿la razon?, muy simple, se fue a una agradable cita con Soi-fong


**Hola, hola, un pequeño one-shot de Bleach, disfrútenlo**

**Los personajes de Bleach son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yoruichi entro a la tienda de Urahara, pero el rubio no se encontraba, busco de arriba para abajo, pero sin señales de su amigo, al único que encontró fue a Tessai, quizás él pueda solucionar el misterio

- ¿Qué?, perdón – limpio su oreja – ¿escuche bien? En una cita… con Soi-fong – Tessai asintió – de acuerdo… ¿estás seguro?, no se trata de una broma de Kisuke

- No, él acaba de irse en una cita con la capitana de la segunda división, Soi-fong – Yoruichi procesos la información, y soltó una sonora carcajada

- Jajaja, no lo puedo creer – era tanta la gracia que le hizo, que termino cayendo al suelo y abrazando su vientre – ajajaja, Kisuke y Soi-fong… en una cita, ajajaja

- Ni yo mismo lo creo, pero lo vi con mis propios ojos – Yoruichi detuvo la risa, recuperando la compostura. Sentada, apoyo los brazos en la mesa

- ¿Enserio? – Tessai asintió – cuéntame… ¿cómo está eso de la cita?, ¿con que la amenazo?

- No darle un antídoto

- ¿Antídoto? – dio un sorbo al té que amablemente Tessai le sirvió - ¿de qué o para qué?

- Para que deje de ser un gato – Yoruichi escupió el té, cayendo todo sobre la cara de Tessai

- ¡¿QUE?!, ¿Soi-fong se convirtió en gato? – Tessai asintió, mientras se limpiaba la cara. La mente de Yoruichi imagino una pequeña gatita, que era cargada por Urahara y después esta misma lo rasguñaba. Yoruichi volvió a explotar en risas – ajajaja, no lo puedo creer, Kisuke saliendo con un gato… ajajaja – se levantó de su asiento – será divertido ir a ver cómo está manejando a la linda gatita Soi-fong – estaba a punto de salir pero la voz de Tessai la detuvo

- En realidad ella no es un gato

- Eh?, pero si tú me acabas de decir que lo es – Tessai asintió – entonces…– Yoruichi trato de analizar las palabras de Tessai – ¿qué quieres decir?, explícate

- Ella no es un gato del todo. Tiene cola y orejas de gato, lo demás es un cuerpo humano

- Oh… eh? Entonces… ¿Cómo está saliendo con ella, si trae orejas y cola? Bueno… si no están en gigais es más simple y nadie los vería. Aunque no creo que Kisuke sea capaz de…

- Si, están paseando con gigais – Yoruichi se cayó de espaldas – ni yo mismo me lo creo

- Pero acaso Kisuke se volvió loco – Yoruichi suspiro, pero que preguntas hacia – a ver, como hizo que Soi-fong terminara con orejas y cola – volvió a sentarse – cuéntamelo desde el principio

- Bien… - bebió un poco de té y comió unos bocadillos que ahí estaban. Yoruichi trataba de ser paciente – veamos… si no mal recuerdo. La capitana entro sin invitación y comenzó a buscar pruebas que demuestren que Urahara es un loco, psicópata y que no merece ser amigo tuyo – a Yoruichi eso le pareció familiar – bueno, eso fue lo que dijo ella. Al estar moviendo cosas de aquí para allá se encontró con un libro, el cual tenía un par de anotaciones, anotaciones que revelaban la forma de tomar la forma gatuna que tu usas para desplazarte más fácilmente en el mundo humano

- Yo nunca escribí nada, para que querría que alguien más aprendiera eso

- Eso lo sé, pero ella no. Además de ese libro, venia una nota, "Soi-fong, cuando vengas al mundo humano, hazlo en la forma de un gato, esta técnica te será de ayuda, es mucho más práctica y te hace más veloz. Atte. Yoruichi" estaba más que feliz con eso, abrió el libro, pero venía con una serie de instrucciones, primero estar dentro de un gigai, el cual convenientemente se encontraba ahí, y muy bien preparado, segundo tragarse una píldora que venía en una bolsa amarrada al libro y después concentrar la mayor cantidad de energía espiritual

- Y después… ¿le salieron las orejas y cola?

- No, primero se hizo gato, después en el libro venia escrito como regresar a la normalidad, pero al hacerlo, las orejas y cola seguían ahí, siguió intentándolo pero nada, y para empeorarlo no podía salir del gigai, y después de eso Urahara llego, le explico la situación y le ofrecido un trato, el antídoto a cambio de una cita

- ¿Y luego?

- Le arrojo un montón de cajas, cosas de mas, y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la casa, al final no le quedó otra que aceptar

- Uh… me pregunto cómo le ira… - en eso un fuerte escandalo se escuchó, provenía de la parte delantera de la tienda – parece que la cita termino antes

Ambos se levantaron, llegaron hasta una puerta y vieron que es lo que pasaba. Soi-fong perseguía a Urahara, dispuesta a golpearlo con un bote de basura

- La cita no fue tan buena idea… - dijo Yoruichi, Tessai asintió

Soi-fong arrojo el bote pero fallo, busco algo con que más golpearlo, y solo encontró una escoba, que más daba, con tal de deshacerse de esa alimaña, cualquier cosa es buena

Por fin lo alcanzo y con un certero golpe, dejo a Urahara inconsciente, arrojo la escoba a un lado y se acercó al hombre, por fin había encontrado el frasquito con el dichoso antídoto, se lo bebió y en menos de 5 segundos recupero su apariencia y por fin afuera del gigai.

Ahora sí, se desharía de ese tipo

- Y que tal estuvo la cita, ¿te divertiste? – pregunto burlonamente Yoruichi, Soi-fong se detuvo a medio camino, de mandar a volar a Urahara, se giró sorprendida

- ¿Y-yoruichi-sama?, ¿qué hace aquí?

- Vine a hacerle una pequeña visita a Kisuke, pero… - miro al hombre inconsciente y a Soi-fong, evitando reír – parece que se han estado divirtiendo

- ¿Qué?, no, no es lo que piensa, vera… - trato de explicarse una sonrojada Soi-fong, pero Yoruichi levanto la mano, en negativa

- No hay necesidad de explicaciones, yo entiendo que los enamorados tienen maneras muy interesantes de demostrar su amor apasionada, ajajaja

- Eso no es… - la cara de la capitana de la segunda división, podía si bien hacerle competencia a un tomate. En eso Urahara comenzó a recuperar el conocimiento

- Soi-chan… me golpeaste muy fuerte – dijo, mientras sobaba su cabeza y se levantaba – creí que si te había gustado el beso – ahora si Soi-fong era capaz de olvidar las reglas de la Sociedad de Almas y matar con sus propias manos a ese tipo

- Oh vaya, Kisuke… - Yoruichi se acercó al hombre y comenzó a darle pequeños codazos – eres todo un casanova – se apoyó en el hombro del rubio – recuerda que Soi-fong aún es una chica inocente, mídete en lo que haces, ¿de acuerdo?

- Claro no te preocupes, Yoruichi-san – miro cariñosamente a Soi-fong que estaba ya muy roja (no sé si era por el enojo o lo avergonzada que estaba) – yo siempre cuidare a mi querida Soi-chan

- Eso espero Kisuke, no queremos que Soi-fong tenga a mis queridos sobrinos y olvide sus obligaciones en la Sociedad de Almas, todo a su tiempo, ¿entendido? – Kisuke asintió. Soi-fong ya no dijo nada más, esa situación era tan vergonzosa y humillante, lo peor, todo enfrente de su querida Yoruichi-sama

- D-debo retirarme, n-n-nos vemos, d-después Yoruichi-sama – y rápidamente Soi-fong abandono la tienda

Ya lejos la capitana de la segunda división, Yoruichi aún mantenía una sonrisa, para después darle un coscorrón a Urahara

- ¡ESO DUELE!, ¿Por qué me golpeas? – pregunto molesto, ese ya era el segundo golpe, tendría una horrible jaqueca mañana

- ¿Qué. por qué? – la cara de Yoruichi se volvió tétrica – te lo diré, usas mi nombre para tus tonterías, y experimentaste con Soi-fong, de verdad quieres más razones

- No, no, así está bien – dijo algo nervioso, ya no quería hacer enojar a Yoruichi

- Bien, ¿y qué tal estuvo la cita?, espero que sea cierto eso de que la besaste – Urahara asintió – ya veo, pero para la próxima solo invítala, y no te armes planes tan raros

- Lo tendre en mente, jejeje – Yoruichi sonrió de lado, se despidió, iría a ver como estaba Soi-fong, quizás le contaría como les fue, sería muy divertido verla apenarse, por no querer admitir sus sentimientos por Urahara.

Mientras tanto Urahara, veía una foto que le tomo a Soi-fong, aun transformada en gato

- Como un gato se veía linda, pero… - saco otra donde solo tenía orejas y cola – así se ve mucho más sexy, quizás la próxima vez que venga solo le diga que se ponga unas orejas

En la Sociedad de Almas, encerrada en su habitación, Soi-fong recordaba el momento en que Urahara la beso

- Ese idiota… pero yo de tonta caí en su juego, deje que me provocara y cuando menos me lo espero… - de un momento a otro aumento su presión espiritual, asustando a los de su división – la próxima vez que lo vea, lo matare – grito furiosa, pero con la cara completamente roja de vergüenza, ¿por qué? Se estarán preguntando, es muy simple, les contare, aquel beso, era el primero de Soi-fong, mas se enfurecía al recordar lo que le dijo

Flash-back

La cara de Soi-fong estaba completamente roja, Urahara sonreía de oreja a oreja, y esa simple expresión la hizo enfurecer más

- ¿De qué te ríes? – pregunto molestas

- De nada, pero… dime algo – Urahara se le acerco más – ese fue tu primer beso, ¿verdad? – la cara de Soi-fong enrojeció mas – lo sabía, que suerte tengo, la inocencia de Soi-chan ahora es mía, jejeje – bien esas simples palabras fueron lo que Soi-fong necesito para levantar un bote de basura y comenzar a perseguir a Urahara

Fin del flash-back

Sin duda alguna, su cita fue bastante divertida o bueno eso es lo que piensa Urahara Kisuke

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una pequeña y cómica historia, nos vemos **


End file.
